Dragon Ball Super Lost Episode
The Episode Intro The Intro was normal as usual, actually it was the Tournament of Power Intro, but 1 Thing, Jiren is Replaced with Sonic.EXE, After the Intro the Title Card Showed up, I Was Like, "What, no Recap?" The Title Card Read "Goku vs Sonic.EXE," the Subtitle Read, "Goku Gets Killed Forever," the Narrator Said the title & Subtitle in a Deep Voice, I was Like,"What the Heck?" The Episode The Tournament of Power was on fire & it was all bloody, the sky was also Blood Red. Then I heard the laugh, Sonic.EXE was Behind Goku, Goku tried to Punch him but he disappeared, then Sonic.EXE Said, "I Will Kill You Goku." I was Freaked out, then Sonic.EXE Held Goku by the Neck & Tried to Grab his Heart, Goku Tried to Stop Him, but then Sonic.EXE Managed to get Gokus Heart & Eat it. Then Sonic.EXE comes up to the Screen & Says, "You're Next." in Red Text With the Normal Sonic.EXE Voice, but then Goku uses Instant Transmission Towards the Screen, & He looked Bloody, His Clothes Were torn, & His Eyes Were Black With a Red Iris & Maroon Eye Pupils, He Said, "What's the Matter, Ya Scared Vincent?" I Was Freaked Out, "How, How did he Know Mah Name?" I Said. Outside of the Episode At that Point I Wanted to Change the Channel to Nickw, it worked, but it played the Spongebob Lost Episode, "Stolen Secrets." I Then Wanted to Play Roblox While Holding Mah Gohan Plushie, I Wanted to Play "Dragon Ball Burst," & I wanted to Make Vegeta, So I Did, But When I Got in, Instead of Being Vegeta, My In-Game Avatar was Goku.EXE. Then He Took Control of my Touchscreen Laptop, (Yes I Have a Touchscreen Laptop) & Said, "You are not Safe from me, Not Even in Roblox, or Even Yet... Minecraft." in Red Text With a Maroon Bubble. I Then Turned off my Laptop. The Episode Outro The Outro Was the same Outro I Used for my Series "Dragon Ball Gachaverse," but Red & The Characters Were Bloody & Had Black Eyeballs, Black Iris', & Red Eye Pupils, But Goku Looked Like Goku.EXE then at the End of the Outro, Instead of Orange Text With Blue Outlines Reading "The End," There was Red Japanese Text With Maroon Outlines Which Translated it Read, "This is Only the Begining," I Was Shocked, Who Would Spell Beginning Wrong? Epilogue I Then Turned the TV off Again & Called 911, "Hello, Some Crazy Guy at Toei Animation Made a Dragon Ball Super Episode Called 'Goku vs Sonic.EXE' Do You Have Any Info on the Guy" Said Me. They Said, "Hmmmm, Yes we do, His Name is 'ジェイクザキラー,' Translated to English as, 'Jake the Killer,' Apparently He Made this Episode to Scare the Living Crap Outta Everybody Who Watched, It was Suppose to be Taken Down but I Guess Some Unknown Force Got it to Air on Your TV." They Then Hung up, The End. Who is Jake the Killer Exactly? He was a Worker in Toei Animations, Specifically in the Working of Dragon Ball Super, 1 Day he Made an Episode of Dragon Ball Super Called "Goku vs Sonic.EXE." After He got it aired on TV, Toei Animations then Took the Episode Down, Then Jake Became like Jeff the Killer, but Japanese, He Then Killed Almost all the People in the Toei Animations HQ, Then he Was Arrested. He looks Like this---------------------------------------------------------> Category:Lost Episode Category:Creepypasta Category:Dragon Ball Super